


colour coded

by aestrales



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Ice Skating, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestrales/pseuds/aestrales
Summary: “So, what, you just looked onto the pavement and he was there? Like, your soulmate?”“Yeah, basically.”“Damn. What did he look like? Double espresso.” The sounds of the coffee shop clattered around them. Working the machines was second nature to Yuuri now, and without thinking about it he landed the drink on the customer’s tray.“He was kind of gorgeous. I didn’t get a good look at him, but he had kind of silvery hair that fell over his face, and he was pretty tall. Have our aprons always been this bright?”





	colour coded

It would have turned out very differently had Yuuri been paying attention.  
Well, he was paying attention, to a rather interestingly shaped wad of gum stuck to the back of the seat in front of him. He was attempting to ignore the slight queasy feeling in his stomach as the bus rocked back and forth, filled with the sounds of low chatter and sniffles from winter colds. Resolutely, he stared at the gum, wondering if it looked more like a dog or the Mona Lisa.

Victor was stood further back. Gripping the pole, he watched everyone around him absently, occasionally seeing some movement or hearing a snatch of conversation that caught his interest. Swaying side to side, he kept his balance only by an iron grip as the bus threw him this way and that with each lurching turn and brake. He hated the bus, and most days he favoured his car, but it was in for repair. Victor had no other options, unless he was willing to walk a full hour to the office in the morning.

Victor glanced down at his watch to check how long was left of the journey. About three minutes, he estimated. He sighed, wishing he had his headphones on him, and glanced around the bus.

Suddenly, he felt an intense stinging sensation behind his eyes, like someone had thrown the curtains open on a bright morning. He looked around, trying to figure out what was happening.

He realised with a start that he was seeing colour for the first time.

His eyes were watering, and there was a dull throb in his head. Who had he looked at? Where was his soulmate?

Were they even on the bus? He might have looked out of the window. He felt so disoriented. He looked helplessly at the crowd of people on the bus, looking for some kind of clue, but it was just a sea of dark jackets and the backs of heads. He didn’t know what to do.

He had to get off the bus now. He had to get off, or he’d be late to work. He may never find his soulmate. Even though they were right here, he had absolutely no idea who they could be. It was too much to process. Victor just kept walking and got off the bus. And before he knew it, he was alone on the pavement, watching his soulmate drive away in a cloud of exhaust fumes.

Yuuri looked out of the window approximately forty-five seconds too late. Had he turned around, or looked up when the bus stopped, he would have seen Victor, in his crisp white work shirt and tie, expensive trench coat thrown over the top, silver hair eternally coiffed and falling in just the right places, and he would have realised just how blue the tie was.

Chris had bought it for Victor as a 27th birthday present. It was established practice that people who hadn't found their soulmates tended not to wear much colour, and so Victor’s ties were all varying shades of grey. Chris, having made enough BDSM jokes on this front to satisfy himself, told Victor he had to start looking a bit more interesting. And so he found a (suitably expensive) cornflower blue tie and made him wear it.

“It brings out your eyes. You’re going to have to trust me on that.”

But Yuuri didn't see the blue until Victor was standing on the pavement, looking slightly dejected, and for the minute after that his head hurt so badly from the brightness that he couldn't think straight (a common problem for him, but still).

He didn’t know what to do. He knew exactly who it was, but the immediate headache that set in as his brain processed all of the colours stopped him from thinking clearly. But, even so, the bus was already driving away.  
Yuuri’s stop wasn’t too far now, and he had to get to work.

His heart started racing. What if he never found that man? He didn’t even know his name. What if he lived far away? What if he never met his soulmate? What if he’d just lost his final chance at happiness?

He took a deep breath. He was overthinking. Panic had seized his brain, as it was wont to do, so he breathed in and out a few more times until his chest loosened and the headache subsided.

He texted Phichit.

“I just saw my soulmate.”  
“OMG!!!!!! WHO WAS IT?????”  
“He got off the bus and it drove away before I could meet him.”  
“NOOOOOOOOOO YUURI CHASE HIM DOWN!!!!!”  
“He’s already gone.”  
“YUURIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

Victor had worked at his office for a few years now, and despite what people tended to say about office jobs being bland and dull, it was one of his favourite places. He actually loved the routine of it all, spending the same hours in the same building with the same people. There was comfort in it, and it made every deviance from his norm feel even more exciting.

His friends were the best part of his job. Yakov, his boss, ruled with an iron fist and a golden heart. Victor had learned not to take him too seriously after just one year of empty threats and silent approval. Chris had joined shortly after Victor through an internship programme, and they were instantly drawn to each other like moths to a flame. Or moths to other moths. Or gay men to other gay men. Gay moths?

“Chris! Chris!” Victor rushed into the office, and flew at his desk chair with a force that sent it colliding into the wall. Chris looked up slowly, peering over his glasses in a Dumbledore-esque manner.  
“Yes, Victor?”  
“My soulmate- I found him. Well, I didn’t find him. I saw him, but it was a crowded bus and I couldn’t find him and-“  
“Calm down, Victor.” Victor flopped into his desk chair, heaving a dramatic sigh. “OK, Yakov’s looking. Email me the rest.” Victor sat up and nodded, switching on the monitor and readjusting the chair.


End file.
